


Why?

by milkytheholy1



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Family Fluff, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, disappointed, guilty, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Request: Can I get a donnie rottmnt scenario where he has a crush on someone who is very emotional base and likes fantasy and magic stuff over science and tech, but they can understand donnie when he talks and actually admit they think he sounds kind of poetic with how detailed he describes things while they have a hard time doing the same?
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader
Kudos: 31
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope this is similar to what you asked for, hope you enjoy

You watched with awe and amazement as Donnie paced along the living room floor, behind him was Sheldon hoovering just above his shoulder. You sat with his brothers, although as not equally invested as you were, they fought to pay attention. Donnie was muttering and spluttering about some new updates he inputted into Sheldon, exclaiming all the cool new things he was capable of doing. While you and Mikey bounced on the edge of your set, Leo and Raph sat back with a tired grin. 

You knew he had lost the three brothers when he went into a deep dive of all the technical aspects and requirements it took to add the updates. Their eyes started drooping, Leo clearly unconscious on the recliner, but you were still wide awake mentally taking notes of everything he said.

Sure you didn't care much for all things science and technology like Donnie, if anything you found your peace in fantasy; something Donnie mocked you for. But, you enjoyed listening to him talk, it was almost poetic. Something about the way he spoke, the time and care he took into forming each sentence. It blew your mind.

When the loud snoring of his brothers awoke him from his nerdy trance, Donnie cast his gaze over his audience. He visibly deflated seeing the lack of care they had for his genius, sighing he turned to Sheldon muttering for him to "Head back to the lab." You could tell he was upset, disappointed even and he had the right to be.

Too busy in your own mind, like you often were, you quickly caught a glimpse of his battle shell leaving the bright lights of the projector room and vanish into the darkness. With no hesitation, you pulled yourself up from the beanbag you had sunken into only hours ago and marched to his lab.

Donnie paced in his lab, unlike earlier in the projector room, he was angry. Tears were threatening to spill but he refused to let that emotion take over him. Walking to his desk, he collapsed onto the chair, head in hands.

"Please continue."

Donnie's head whipped up from the casted shadows, his eyes wavering as he tried his hardest to focus on your form at the entrance of his lab. Sniffling, Donnie looked away from you "Why? So you can fall asleep here instead." his voice was laced with spite. You frowned at his response, walking up to the side of his desk you gently smiled at him, your fingers tugging on the tails of his bandana.

"No, because I want to hear more."

Donnie finally turned to look at you, his eyes tracing your features for any hint of a lie. But when he found nothing he rolled away from his desk and went over to where Sheldon was charging, he flicked his head over to you indicating that you should follow him. He began to tell you some of the updates he had placed into his robotical son, from the basics like night vision to the more bizarre like pie-maker. 

You hung onto every word, taken by how beautiful everything was. Donnie paused, turning to you with his eyebrows knitted together, one question burning in his mind. "Why?" he asked you, you frowned a second time that evening, unsure as to what he meant. He was smart enough to take the hint and proceeded "Why would you want to listen to this, to me?" You chuckled lightly, your gaze only holding love "Because it's so...poetic when you speak about this sort of stuff."

"Poetic?" he repeated shyly, you hummed in response your head nodding gently. You turned your head away from him, your smile dipping slightly "I wish I could speak about stuff as emotionally as you do, you have so much passion, Don." Donnie's cheeks were glowing a bright shade of embarrassment, never had anyone ever said something so kind to him about his ongoing babbling. Looking back over to Sheldon, he let out a whisper "Sorry I make fun of you for liking fantasy and ma-mag- oh god I can't say it...hang on-" you giggled as he began coughing frantically. Placing a hand on his shoulder, you smiled at his slouched form "I know D."


End file.
